


Dirty Fantasy/不洁幻想

by vita_Team_Stony



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Female!Laurent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-mother!Laurent, 小妈, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_Team_Stony/pseuds/vita_Team_Stony
Summary: 洛朗班小妈文学，孩子馋哭了自己割腿肉，请仔细查阅标签避雷，谢谢





	Dirty Fantasy/不洁幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 洛朗班小妈文学，孩子馋哭了自己割腿肉，请仔细查阅标签避雷，谢谢

我第一次意识到我喜欢我的小妈，是在几个月前的一个晚上。我钻在被窝里，手机播放着pornhub，手抓着阴茎搓弄了几下，它就听话地翘起了头。没想到小妈来敲了我的房门，还没等我答应就直接探进来，问我明天早餐想吃些什么。我不记得回答了什么，只记得自己当时一定涨红了脸，不是因为自慰被他撞见，而是因为我可耻地更加兴奋了。他那天穿着松垮的旧T恤，走廊灯光几乎透过了那件衣服，在我看来他圆润隆起的胸部一览无余，还有那漂亮挺翘的鼻子勾出的曲线。等小妈跟我道过晚安，我已经硬得有些发疼，高潮时满脑子都是他有磁性的声线。

第二天我钻在被窝里时，我的pornhub搜索多了“stepmother”这个关键字，我想象自己占有他的每一寸皮肤和每一声喘息，想象他丰满的胸口被汗水湿润，再被我一点点啃食，留下或深或浅的印记，我要他好几天都不敢在我父亲面前穿那件骚得要死的T恤，要他翻出那件不爱穿的高领，只在我面前晃荡他那副漂亮皮囊。在平时我都尽力让自己看起来是个和善乖巧的继子，但我已经脑袋里把他操上了几百遍。

晚上，我回到家时没人应门，才想起父亲今天应酬，小妈应该是出门了，家里只有我一个人。我想要溜进小妈房间，以填充自己的幻想，或许能找到他的香水细细闻一闻。

我缓慢小心地拧开门把手——由于这是一个我几乎不踏入的房间——就立刻闻到了自己在寻找的香气。馥郁的木质香使我的心脏咚咚加速，紧接着我听到了小妈的喘息和轻微的震动声。我咽了咽口水往里看，小妈侧躺在床上，一条腿支起着，他的下身是湿润的半开的双唇，随着跳蛋的震动收缩着，吐出晶莹的汁液，欲拒还迎般即将把它吞进去。小妈的脸颊带着玫瑰色的红晕，身上的浴袍丝毫没有起到遮蔽的作用，他的胸口全然袒露在外，双峰由于侧躺轻微地向下垂着，乳头轻微地挺立了起来，叫人想要去逗弄一下，脖根也沾染上了暧昧的色彩。

我不知道自己是否对眼前的光景惊叹出了声，但小妈的欢愉被我打断了，他支起上半身看向门缝，他喘着气，脸颊上的血色还没散去，那眼神像受惊的雌鹿。

我本应逃走，但我鬼迷心窍地推门而入，在走向床榻的那几步里开始除去自己的衣服，小妈没有推开我。

他的双臂环上我的肩膀，眼神朦胧而诱人，我俯下身胡乱地吻他，手掌覆着他的胴体的触感那么真实，又像是我的梦。

“小妈……”我听到自己的声音在颤抖。

他的食指贴上我的嘴，丰满的双唇开开合合，低沉的气声不停地刺激着我的心脏，像是狩猎的蛇咝咝吐着信子。

我用了几秒钟听清这两个字，他说：“操我。”

我去吻他的脖颈和胸口，那些t恤无法遮蔽的皮肤，我小心地露出牙齿摩擦轻咬，用舌尖拨弄他粉红的乳头，富有弹性的触感像是真正的母亲的双乳。小妈的胸口也泛红起来，腰肢在我身下轻轻扭动，向我讨取更多。他漂亮的胸口布满了我杂乱的印记，脖颈上的咬痕像是要滴下血。

我重新打开那个跳蛋，向下摸索到那和充血湿润的凸起，跳蛋触碰到的一瞬间，小妈就叫出了声，我慢慢地揉弄着这块软肉，他响亮的浪叫再也没办法抑制，挺起下体扭动着寻找更多的快感，喘息里也多了一点不耐烦。

“小妈，您刚才说什么？”

我刚想停止逗他时，被他用力翻了过来，我的肩膀被用力按在床上，眼前全是我刚才留下的吻痕。小妈的汁水早就染湿了腿根，滑腻湿热的触感抚慰了我几乎硬的发疼的阴茎，还没等我满足地叹息，他就把我容纳了进去。

小妈在我身上扭动着腰肢，他柔嫩的内壁紧紧地吸着我，渴求着我的挺进。我双手握上他的髋骨把他用力往下按，小妈被我顶到了敏感点，仰起脖子享受着惊叫着，他的上半身蒙上了一层薄汗，双乳有规律地插抖动着，像是抹了油一样光滑漂亮，我不由得紧紧抓住他的身侧，凹陷处有些泛白。他圆润的臀部随着抽插拍打着我的大腿，发出阵阵暧昧的声响。一只手抚摸上他的小腹，它因为剧烈运动收缩着，年轻紧实的皮肤像一株未结果的花蕾。

我想要占有小妈，用我自己填满他。我的脑袋好像满是胡思乱想，又好像一片空白，只觉得自己快到了极限，视线也变得模糊，我多想说出我对他的幻想、我的罪，但我张开嘴只剩下一声声“小妈”“小妈”……

我不知道他是否仅仅把我当做泄欲的工具，我扶着他的腰想要拔出射在外面，却被小妈抓住了手腕。他伸手抹去我自己都没发觉的泪水，他不停地安慰我，别担心，孩子，他的语气像母亲般温柔，在我的呜咽中榨出了我的精液。

第二天早上，我在自己的房间醒来，客厅里传来同往日相似的对话。我坐起身，在床角发现了他的浴袍和那件旧t恤，整齐地叠在我的衣服上面，像是这个有人同住一样。


End file.
